prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Saint Kitts and Nevis
Basics Saint Kitts and Nevis, officially the Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis, also known as the Federation of Saint Christopher and Nevis, is a two-island country in the West Indies and the smallest sovereign state in the Commonwealth. The two islands comprise 261 km2 and around 52,000 inhabitants. Like on many small Caribbean islands there are these two usual providers: * Flow '(by Cable & Wireless) * '''Digicel '''St. Kitts and Nevis A third provider called '''Chippie '(by UTS Cariglobe) was disconnected and suspended in 2014 and its future remains unclear: "For the St. Kitts and Nevis markets, UTS will be restructuring its presence by seeking a partner to continue its presence on those islands and the continuation of the Chippieland concept." Flow is the incumbent provider and Digicel came to the Caribbean 2001-6 to end this monopoly. In St. Kitts and Nevis they are now on par each sharing about 50% of the market. Flow uses US frequencies of 850 MHz and 1900 MHz for its 2G/GSM and 3G/HSPA+ and 700 MHz for 4G/LTE, while Digicel uses European frequencies of 900 MHz and 1800 MHz for 2G/EDGE and 2100 MHz for 3G/HSPA+. Both operators used to market their 3G/HSPA+ networks as "4G". However, currently, only Flow has started a 4G/LTE network. Prices are given in East Caribbean dollar (EC$) that is fixed to the US$: US$1 = EC$2.70. Taxes are included. '''Flow Flow, up to 2015 called Lime and rebranded, is the incumbent provider in St. Kitts and Nevis. It's operated by Cable & Wireless that has been sold to Liberty Global. On September 29, 2017, FLOW launched St. Kitts & Nevis' first LTE network on Band 13 (700 MHz). It's currently available in the capital city, Basseterre, St. Peter’s and Bird Rock in St. Kitts as well as Charlestown in Nevis. To upgrade customers will need a new SIM card that is replaced free of charge at Flow stores in Charlestown and Basseterre. FLOW has since expanded their LTE service in St. Kitts to offer LTE Advanced with maximum speeds of up to 200 Mbit/s. It is primarily available in the populous areas on Saint Kitts and also on Nevis. Availability Their SIM card is sold in their stores on both islands (locator) and some other places for EC$ 25. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. For 4G/LTE be sure to get a 4G/LTE-enabled SIM. Top-ups between EC$ 5 and EC$ 200 can be made online or in top-up kiosks, supermarkets and gas stations all over the islands. Any top-up stays valid for 90 days irrespective of the amount. Check your balance by *120#. Data feature packages Default rate outside packages is EC$ 0.51 per MB. These data packs are offered: Activate package by *129#. All packages - but the daily pack - auto-renew. To stop, dial *787#. International roaming For roaming in the US (on AT&T), Canada, Suriname, Bermuda, Guyana, Trinidad & Tobago, Panama, Bahamas and all Flow markets in the Carribbean they sell a Travelpass Data plan for EC$ 45 with 500 MB for 7 days. Activation is by *134*6#. More info * APN: ppinternet * Website: https://discoverflow.co/saint-kitts/ Digicel St. Kitts and Nevis Digicel started in 2005 to challenge the monopoly of Lime that is called now Flow in St. Kitts and Nevis . Their network is generally on par with Flow: coverage map, but Digicel gives somewhat lower rates and doesn't offer 4G/LTE yet. Availability SIM card is around EC$ 20 in their stores on both islands (locator). Be prepared to show a passport for purchase. Top-ups can be made online by credit card without surcharges or by vouchers sold all over the islands. Digitel offers CreditU where you can top-up one number by another: dial *128**#. Wait for confirmation and then dial *128*1# to confirm. EC$ 0.25 is charged for this service. Dial *120# to check your account balance. Data feature packages Default rate outside bundles is EC$ 0.47 per MB. They offer these these "4G" (up to 3G/HSPA+, not 4G/LTE) combo bundles: * 300 MB data and 90 on-net mins/SMS, 30 other mins for 3 days: EC$ 19.99 * 700 MB data and 210 on-net mins/SMS, 70 other mins for 7 days: EC$ 29.99 * 5 GB and unlimited on-net-mins/SMS, 300 other mins for 30 days: EC$ 139.99 All packages contain unlimited WhatsApp. For more data you can add 75 MB at EC$ 3, 100 MB at EC$ 5, 200 MB at EC$ 7 and 500 MB at EC$ 10. Activate a plan online. More info * APN: web * Website: https://www.digicelgroup.com/kn/en/mobile.html Category:Country Category:America Category:3/18 Category:Digicel Category:FLOW